Super Dactyl
I wrote this when i was 8 By Killerwolfhearts 　 For Mom and Dad 　 　 CHAPTER ONE THE MISSING SNACKS 　 　 One day super dactyl was walking to go buy some yummy crunchies and red gush gum and when he got to the yummy crunchies and red gush gum store super dactyl talked to the counter guy and the counter guy said ‘all the yummy crunchies were taken by some one named vile villain dragon’ and after super dactyl heard that, man was he mad then he told his sister she was more mad then he was. The next day he and his sister went out to find vile villain dragon. They started out the door and went to the park. They brought their trusty sidekick dog and found underwear at the park. The dog sniffed the underwear. He found the trail of vile villain dragon by sniffing it. The dog began sniffing around and pulled super dactyl so fast that he nearly fell off his feet. "Whoa, that was a close one," his sister said. "You almost cracked your head open." "Yeah," super dactyl said to his sister Susie. So then super dactyl began running after the dog so he wouldn’t fall over any more. As soon as he caught up with the dog, his sister had to fly after him. Soon, the dog started jumping up in the air and trying to fly. The dog ran toward the slide and ducked under the slide and super dactyl hit his head on the slide and his chin started to bleed from a little tiny cut. But then he ducked under the slide before his whole head came off. Super dactyl said to his sister, "Man, I nearly had a heart attack." Then the dog brought them over a giant bridge that led to the Interstate. "Oh no," they screamed, "whatever shall we do?" 　 　 　 CHAPTER TWO ATLANTIS 　 　 　 The dog started leaping over the cars and super dactyl and his sister began flying only a tad bit over the cars so they wouldn’t be forced to pull the dog up by his neck because the dog was on a leash. Soon, the dog jumped into an open sewer and it was like the city of Atlantis, so they called it ‘Atlantis.’ Soon, they saw octopi, and it smelled like someone’s dirty lair with rotten bones in jail cells. They searched and searched all day and night and they were hungry, starving, and tired and they had little strength and little hope and they didn’t know what they were going to do or where they were going but the dog kept going and going and going. They didn’t know what they were doing, but the dog just kept going and it wouldn’t even stop. Soon, they came out of the sewer, the sewer which they called ‘Atlantis’. Then they went into a chimney and then inside an air vent and the dog was sniffing around the smell. You could even see the smell and super dactyl and his sister could see the smell, it was a big long nasty-looking green trail of stinky stench. Then they went out of the air vent and then went up someone else’s chimney because the two houses were attached, you know. When they went up the chimney, they went down someone else’s chimney into a giant house where they met this person who gave them a wand that was shaped like a unicorn horn. They said, "You can use this wand when you try your hardest for the good of others and you cannot use it for selfishness or for yourself and you must use five words to use the wand. So choose your words wisely." They said "Thank you," to the person and the person said, "Here, before you go have this lotus flower. It will help you. It will give you hope and magic powers." So they started off on their journey. The dog started pulling them again and they leaped out of the chimney. They found vile villain dragon’s lair and super dactyl said to his sister, "But where is vile villain dragon if this is his lair?" 　 　 Chapter Three Lost They looked around. They looked around rocks, over rocks, under rocks, even in a giant hole in the ground. They saw his control system and they thought his lair was really some kind of giant robot dragon. They used the control panel to control the robot dragon. They pressed a few buttons and some juice came up, some ginger ale, and some shrimp cocktails. They both said at the same time, "I could get used to this. This is luxury." There was a nice warm cozy adjustable bed with a hot tub next to it and there was this tiny TV in front of the bed. They said, "Now I could really get used to this." Soon they found the red gush and the yummy crunchies, but then vile villain dragon showed up. So they sepnt the rest of the night up in a tree outside of the robot. The next day they said they needed to get in and get that red gush somehow. They didn`t know what to do they were cold scared and lost. Were are we Super dactlyl asked his sister Susee ‘I don`t know’ she said. ‘Then what should we do’ he said ‘SCREAM’ said Susee ok AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Super dactyl and his sister sreamed. Then they climbed down the tree they were in the desert what should we do oh no. ‘lets look around he’ said ‘but there is nothing to see but sand and sky’ Susee said. ‘So what can a little sand storm do’ Super dactyl said. Kill us all said Susee. "Now now Susee I don`t think just a little sandstorm can do us any harm" said super dactyl. "Yeah right" Susee laughed. "Wait Susee look it`s a lost camel" Super Dactyl yelled. "Ok then lets ride it home" Susee cried They went home to get some sleep. But their mom had other plans for them. " Honeys go into the dining room and eat your food said Mother. So they did. After that they went to their beds. 　 Chapter Five The Lair As soon as they woke up super dactyl`s sister had an idea to get iside the lair! 　